


A Brother's Promise

by Amaroq450



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Depression, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Happy Sex, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, Ratings: R, Romantic Angst, Romantic Derek Hale, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Stiles Stilinski, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sad, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Villain Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaroq450/pseuds/Amaroq450
Summary: Everything changed the night Scott was bitten, what if Derek had a younger brother who studied abroad and left town before the fire happened? What if during that time Derek and Stiles got together from all of their encounters? Amaroq Hale is a special kind of werewolf, his brother Derek Hale lost all memory of him on the night of the Hale fire. How will Amaroq cope with this after coming home from finishing College abroad? Will Amaroq be able to help Derek recover his lost memories of him? Evil forces threaten Beacon Hills after 3 years of peace since the Ghost Riders' left town. This is Amaroq Hale's story, a promise that a little brother made to his big brother. One that the little brother will do almost anything to keep to his big brother. Read on to find out how these things occurred and why Derek lost all of his memories of Amaroq.





	1. A Fateful Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> First ever Teen Wolf fanfiction!

The full moon hung high in the summer night sky when a lone motorcycle made it's way into the small town of Beacon Hills, it was midnight but that didn't bother the boy riding his custom made wolf design motorcycle into Beacon Hills pulling up to an apartment building the rider cut the engine and secured his motorcycle after getting off. 

Taking off his helmet and putting it into the compartment on the side before locking the compartment again before standing up straight again and stretching. The man had blue eyes and stood at six foot three inches, his jet black hair with crimson red streaks shined in the moonlight, a green wolf head pendant hung around his neck while his black leather jacket and tight fitting jeans covered up his muscular build he looked a lot like another town resident. Black combat boots completed his look, Amaroq Hale knew that he would have to face his long lost brother sooner or later grabbing his suitcase from the other motorcycle compartment securing it and making sure his motorcycle would be safe. 

Amaroq headed up the stairs into the apartment building, taking the elevator up to the next floor Amaroq arrived at the door to his brother's studio apartment, knocking on the door he waited as shuffling was heard on the other side all thanks to his supernatural hearing a deep, gruff voice grunted "Coming, Scott you better have a damn good reason for waking us at this hour." A man's voice said, before the door opened revealing none other than Derek Hale himself. Derek rubbed his eyes, before they widened when he realized Amaroq wasn't Scott McCall, "Who the hell are you and don't you know what time it is young man?" Derek asked, slightly irritated that a total stranger had woken him up in the middle of the night. 

"I'm sorry for waking you up so late Derek, but I have nowhere else to go and no other people to turn to. Derek I'm your-" Amaroq began before he was cut off by another voice. "Scott, will you just come in already? I was enjoying a peaceful slumber before you so rudely interrupted it. You're not Scott! Who hell are you?" Stiles said,standing in nothing but a pair of blue boxers. "You must be Stiles Stilinski, I'm Amaroq Hale Derek's younger brother it's nice to meet you." Amaroq explained, introducing himself to both Derek and Stiles.   
Derek did a double take and scowled, "I have no younger brother, my family are all dead except for one. Whatever your story is I don't want to hear it, it's the middle of the night so take your sob story and shove it up your ass and leave!" Derek explained, before slamming the door shut in Amaroq's face. Amaroq stood there in shock, he knew that Derek would react that way but it still hurt nonetheless Amaroq sat by the side of the door and set his suitcase down next to him in the hallway. "He's just in denial, surely he didn't know that he had a little brother since mom never told him. It's going to be a long night tonight so I might as well try and sleep." Amaroq thought to himself, leaning against the wall he shut his eyes to try and let sleep overtake him. 

He could hear an argument going on inside but didn't bother listening in, that conversation was between Stiles and his big brother. Inside the apartment, Stiles had confronted Derek before he could reach their bed to go back to sleep. "Derek come on, it isn't that hard to believe is it? You mother kept all kinds of secrets from you when she was alive, Amaroq has obviously traveled a long way to get here just to meet you hoping that you'd take him in. The least you can do is let him sleep on the couch or something, he can explain his side of the story in the morning when all of us have had a good night's sleep." Stiles explained heatedly, furious that Derek had spoken to Amaroq lIke that. "Stiles he could be lying to us for all we know he's some assassin who's been sent to kill me or worse you! I want to believe him  really do but I can't yet, why should I trust him just like that? He showed up on our doorstep in the middle of the night, doesn't that strike you as odd?" Derek explained heatedly, countering Stiles argument before sitting down on the loveseat with his head in his hands. 

This isn't what he needed right now, he had enough on his plate plate already and everyone needed sleep. Stiles just sighed and walked into the guest room, he called Scott leaving him a message explaining the entire situation after the call went straight to voicemail and hanging up before dragging Derek back to bed. The next morning Scott McCall showed up and found a boy in the hallway if he stood he would be six foot three inches, his jet black hair with crimson red streaks shined in the moonlight, a green wolf head pendant hung around his neck while his black leather jacket and tight fitting jeans covered up his muscular build he looked a lot like Derek his black combat boots completed his look. Scott noticed that Amaroq had slept out in the hall all night using his suitcase as a pillow, "An assassin wouldn't do that, they would've killed their target on sight rather than letting them live unless they're ordered to do otherwise. Amaroq doesn't have any bad vibes just intense ones but that doesn't mean that he's a bad person." Scott thought to himself, gently shaking Amaroq to wake him up. Amaroq slowly opened his eyes to see Scott's beautiful brown eyes looking back at him with concern, "Scott McCall, what are you doing here?" Amaroq asked, sitting up to straighten out his hair. 

Scott smiled, "First of all, how did you know who Stiles and I were and where Derek lived? Stiles called me and left a voicemail explaining what happened last night, I came over as soon as I got it since I believe you're not here to hurt anyone. You would've done that already if that were the case, I get the feeling that you just want to build a strong relationship with Derek and the rest of his friends. Now come on, Derek's had time to cool off and wake up properly insure he'll at least hear your story before making a decision." Scott explained, standing up and offering Amaroq his hand. Amaroq took his hand while Scott helped him up than grabbed his suitcase as Scott knocked on the door to Derek and Stile's apartment. Derek answered the door, letting them both in smiling at Scott and glaring at Amaroq, the apartment was spacious with elegant decor with numerous pictures of both Derek and Stiles alone together or Scott and others people that Amaroq didn't know. The kitchen was silver with blue tiles an island with stools around it and a circular countertop that went around the walls, Stiles was busy making something in the kitchen he was concentrating so much that he hadn't heard the others enter the kitchen. Scott led Amaroq into the living room where a loveseat and a half circular couch sat  across from one another while a large 65 inch plasma screen TV hung over a mantle with a fireplace. Scott had Derek sit on the loveseat while Amaroq and himself sat on the couch, Stiles finished whatever he was making in the kitchen and put it in the oven before coming in and sitting next to Derek. "Thanks for bringing him over Scott, Amaroq tell us your story I convinced my boyfriend to hear you out this morning." Stiles explained, thanking Scott and giving Amaroq the chance to explain his side of the story. 

"Thank you Stiles, first of all I'm sorry for showing up so late and unannounced. I have nowhere else to go but I'm getting ahead of myself though let me start from the beginning. I was there the night of the fire, the reason you never knew about me Derek was due to the fact that Kate Argent put a vile of Memory potion that she got from a shaman into your drink the night before the fire when you guys, well, you know what you did. I went away that morning to attend college I said goodbye to you and hugged you but you asked who I was and pushed me away. I knew something was off so I got into contact with Scott's boss, Dr. Deaton, it turns out that with a little help from him and a lot of work on my end we both found out who slipped you the potion and what was used to make it. I have a the counter potion with me but I won't force you to drink it, I'll leave that choice up to you Derek. We were so close before you lost your memories of me, always letting me come to you when I had a problem or when I lost control you were always there to help me regain my senses. There was another thing that happened but it's a personal secret between both of us nobody else in or family knew about it. That's why I came back to Beacon Hills, to help you regain your memories of me and to join Scott's pack if he'll have me that is. Now all of you know my story and why I came back to town, I have nothing to hide if you guys have questions please ask away, especially you Derek. I know this is a huge shock to you, I know you don't trust me and that you have no reason to. I guess I'll be going now, thank you all for hearing me out." Amaroq explained, getting up to leave. 

"Who do you think you are you little Punk? Waltzing into my life claiming to be my little brother when I know for a fact that I never had one!" Derek explained, yelling at Amaroq before getting up and trying to punch him. Amaroq dodged Derek's punch and both of their eyes glowing, Derek's eyes were an Icy blue while Amaroq's eyes were ice bye with a silver glow both men had shifted but only partially. "You have every right to be angry Derek, you don't even know what I've been through in the past eight years! I came here to start over and I didn't have to, I came back to help my big brother remember me again even though I knew you would be weary of me!" Amaroq explained, yelling right back at Derek as the lights in the apartment flickered as if they were about to go out while electricity surged around both of Amaroq's fists. "I won't strike you down Derek Hale, you're in denial and you're angry I don't blame you for being angry or in denial Uncle Peter knows I'm alive and well he told me where to find you, I hate him but I love you big bro! I love you so much that I dropped everything to come back to our hometown and try to help you remember me! Obviously I. CHOSE. WRONG!" Amaroq screamed, storming out the front door before anyone could follow him. Scott got up and shook his head, "Derek, for once in your life couldn't you have at least considered the slightest possibility that be wasn't lying? His voice never once  rose or trembled and his heartbeat remained normal the entire time, Amaroq told us the truth and you just tried to knock him out or at least seriously hurt him. He's part of the pack now so you're going to have to deal with that, try being nice he's done nothing wrong or tried to intentionally hurt you. Now with all of that being said I'm going to find him and he'll stay with me until you come to your senses." Scott explained, before heading out the door to find Amaroq. Scott got up and shook his head, "Derek, for once in your life couldn't you have at least considered the slightest possibility that be wasn't lying? His voice never once  rose or trembled and his heartbeat remained normal the entire time, Amaroq told us the truth and you just tried to knock him out or at least seriously hurt him. He's part of the pack now so you're going to have to deal with that, try being nice he's done nothing wrong or tried to intentionally hurt you. Now with all of that being said I'm going to find him and he'll stay with me until you come to your senses." Scott explained, before heading out the door to find Amaroq. 

Stiles looked at Derek frowning, "You couldn't just leave well enough alone, could you Derek? I'll be in the kitchen preparing food. Don't even bother trying to charm me, it won't work this time I don't understand how you could turn away your little brother like that. You two could be twins if he wasn't younger than you, surely you know that or you're just too worried about people trying to kill us." Stiles explained, glaring at Derek before retreating to the kitchen. "What a mess, I've really dug my fucking hole deep this time." Derek muttered sarcastically to himself before sighing. Meanwhile in the woods near Scott's house, Amaroq sat in a tree and played his ocarina he won in a gaming tournament years ago but he loved the sounds it made since they were very soothing. The buds on the trees began to turn into leaves, Amaroq was so focused on playing the song on his ocarina that he didn't notice all the trees rapidly growing leaves or the footsteps of a person approaching. Scott sat next to the tree Amaroq was sitting in and marveled at the tree leaves growing rapidly while beautiful music filled the woods near his house while Amaroq played his ocarina. Amaroq stopped playing a few minutes later and opened his eyes, shock and fear were the only emotions Scott could smell coming off of him. "Not again, this always happens when I get way too emotional. What would Scott and the think of me if they knew about my powers? I may not have shown what I was truly feeling when Derek and I had that little dispute but it really hurt me more emotionally than anything. I have nowhere to go now, what am I going to do about housing, food and hygiene? Thank the goddess I have a job lined up here so money won't be a problem." Amaroq said, thinking out loud since he thought he was alone. 

Teardrops fell onto Scott's forehead and he realized Amaroq was crying, "He's all alone with such a huge weight on his shoulders I know what that's like all too well, he's definitely staying with me and joining my pack Amaroq needs people that he can trust and turn to when he has problems." Scott thought to himself, before jumping up into the tree and landing gently next to Amaroq, "Scott, how much of that did you hear?" Amaroq asked, wiping his tears away not wanting to look weak in front of an alpha. "I heard enough to know that you need friends and a place to stay, you can stay with me I called my mom earlier and told her your story I'm sorry for telling her, it makes it easier to for my mom if she knows the whole story. She's fine with you staying with us, I'd also like to say one more thing though before we go get your things. Amaroq welcome to the pack, you need friends and you need help getting your powers under control. We can help you do that, believe me I know what it's like to have the weight of the world on your shoulders. When I was first turned I didn't have a clue how to control the shift, I locked myself up on full moons due to the fear of hurting someone. I have more control now than I did back then, believe me when I say I know what you're going through. I don't have any brothers but Stiles is my brother and a true friend since the very beginning, I don't have elemental powers either but I almost lost Stiles more times than I can count. You don't have to do this alone Amaroq, my pack and I will help you in any way that we can. They all know your story and why you're here, again I'm sorry if I overstepped any boundaries by telling my mom and my pack your story." Scott explained, trying to comfort Amaroq and hoping that telling him about his own experiences would help him in some way. 

Amaroq's eyes widened after hearing Scott talk about his own experiences, accepting him into his pack and offering to let him stay with his mom and himself. "Thank you Scott, you won't regret any of this I promise. It's fine that your mom and pack know my story, it'll save me the trouble of telling it again many times. Do you think Derek will come around Scott? He doesn't remember a thing about me, I'm so lost without my big brother he was my rock when everybody else turned away. Now he doesn't even remember who I am, anyway let's go get my stuff." Amaroq explained, taking a deep breath before letting out a heavy sigh. "Hey I've known Derek for a long time now, he just needs time to see that you're not out to kill any of us. Derek has been on the run for so long that he doesn't know any other way to live, Stiles is his rock he's been there for him for years and he's not the same person that he was when the three of us first met. Derek has changed a lot, he'll come around Amaroq it'll just take some time for him to process things. Let's go get your things, we'll get you settled in at my place before doing anything else " Scott explained, reassuring Amaroq that Derek would come around after processing everything. Scott pulled up next to Derek and apartment next to Amaroq's motorcycle and the rider ended way too soon, getting off of Scott's motorcycle Amaroq took off his helmet and gave it back to Scott. "My things are all in my suitcase which is in my motorcycle's side compartment now all I need to do is get on start it and follow you home Scott." Amaroq explained, disarming his alarm before climbing onto his motorcycle and putting on his helmet. Scott nodded before pulling out and  speeding down the road, Amaroq had started his motorcycle when Scott nodded and now he was following Scott home since it was getting late. Amaroq and Scott both went to wash their hands both boys coming back a few minute later before entering the kitchen and sitting down at the table. Three plates of Spaghetti with a piece of garlic bread and a glass of milk next to each plate along with forks and napkins. "This looks and smells delicious Mrs. Mccall I'm quite the cook myself if you ever need a night off from cooking just let me know." Amaroq explained, before beginning to eat his spaghetti. 

"Thanks Amaroq, that means a lot coming from you. Now let's all sit down and eat I made homemade spaghetti and meatballs there's garlic bread too. Go wash your hands boys than we can eat." Melissa explained, thanking Amaroq and telling both Scott and Amaroq's to wash their hands.  in time for dinner." Melissa explained, grateful that Amaroq was such a well mannered young man. Scott was already eating his spaghetti, "How was your day Mom?" Scott asked, making small talk. "My day was great Scott, I cleaned the house binge watched a series I've been dying to see and cooked dinner right after I got off the phone with you. Amaroq I'm glad to see Scott has made a new friend, are you a werewolf too? I'm sorry you don't have to answer that if it's too personal." Melissa explained, surprised at her own question. Scott nearly spit out his spaghetti but managed to swallow it before he did, "No it's fine Mrs. McCall, I'm a natural born werewolf just like my big brother Derek. I'm actually the newest addition to Scott's pack, you see an Alpha is stronger with a pack instead of being alone." Amaroq explained, with a chuckle. "Really? That's fascinating! Scott you can tell me the good things like that, I just don't want to know the negatives is all if something ever happened...well you get the point." Melissa explained, before everyone went back to eating in comfortable silence. Amaroq and Scott both finished their spaghetti at the same time, Melissa finished hers a few seconds later. "Why don't you help Amaroq get settled into the guest room Scott, is that okay with you Amaroq?" Melissa asked, suggesting that Scott help Amaroq get settled into the guest room. "That's fine with me Mrs. McCall, I'm not picky but a man needs his privacy. Don't worry I have anyone over, besides I'm not seeing anyone and I don't plan to change that anytime soon unless fate decides to intervene. I'm going to get my suitcase Scott, I'll be right back." Amaroq explained, heading outside to get his suitcase. Melissa turned towards Scott and smiled, "Amaroq is so well behaved Scott, you couldn't have found a better member for your pack and a new friend. I think he has a small crush on you though, if he confesses that let him down easy, okay?" Melissa explained to her son, with a smile just as Amaroq came back inside. Scott chuckled and nodded, "Come on Amaroq let me show you the guest bedroom it's right next to mine." Scott said, leading Amaroq upstairs to the guest bedroom. The guest bedroom had blue walls and a window, a small couch in one corner, a queen size bed with wolf pattern pillows, sheets and blanket with a desk in the corner of the room along with a 45' inch flat screen TV a dresser with a mirror and bathroom on the other side of the door beside the closet. "Whoa, this is one awesome guest room!" Amaroq commented, putting his suitcase down and began unpacking. One hour later the guest room was decked out in wolves, anime and video games galore, Scott and Amaroq were sitting on the couch relaxing after getting everything unpacked and getting Amaroq settled into the guest room. Scott turned towards Amaroq with a puzzled look on his face, "You know I hardly know you Amaroq, tell me more about yourself if that's okay with you. What was Derek like as a big brother?" Scott explained asking Amaroq what Derek was like before he'd met him. "It's fine Scott, well Derek was kind, always willing to help if others were in danger, if they just needed help or someone to talk to. Derek was the one person you could count on to help you when others turned their backs on you, I remember one time when I lost control on a full moon and my earth element began to cause a powerful earthquake here in town. Derek was the one to come and stop me from causing anymore damage, he talked to me and told me to focus on a powerful memory. Naturally I did what he said ad focused on a powerful memory it was a good one, before of the earthquake had stopped and I felt Derek hugging me telling me everything was alright, he was there and that he loved me. The man I saw last night and today isn't my brother but at the same time he is, he's so worried about his friends or Stiles getting hurt that he's put up walls so nobody can break him. I know that Stiles is the only one, who can break down those walls and free the real Derek hiding behind them. I grew up here in town until I went away to college at sixteen, Derek was so proud the day before he lost all of his memories of me. I moved to Washington proceeding to triple major into teaching, writing and singing, I heard all about Kate Argent's death and this was after I found out that she made Derek forget all about me. It all made sense, why his letters stopped coming and why he stopped calling to check up on me. I focused on getting my degrees first than I moved back here after collecting all of the ingredients that Dr. Deaton needed to make the counter potion for memory restoration. I delivered them to Deaton via express delivery mail so he he could make the counter potion, ice it was finished he had it mailed to me since I told him all of the stops I needed to make before getting back to Beacon Hills. Now all I have to do is get Derek to drink it, it should restore his memories of me since it was made properly. I just need to earn his trust first that way he'll be less weary of me and he'll drink the potion." Amaroq explained, trying not to cry while he told Scott about most of his past except for the parts that only Derek and himself knew. 

Scott pulled Amaroq close and hugged him, hearing Amaroq's breath catch in his throat as he did so while A!aroq hugged back. "I'm so sorry that happened to you Amaroq, nobody should ever have to go through life without the love and support of their loved ones and friends. Derek will come around I promise he will, you just need to give him time and a reason to trust you. That reminds me, did you leave any friends behind at college when you graduated and moved back here?" Scott asked, after releasing Amaroq from his hug. "No not really, I left an ex boyfriend behind but things didn't end well between us so I really don't care if I hurt him or not. That's right Scott I'm gay, I hope that won't change things between us. Derek didn't even know but part of me suspected he might think I am. I do my best to keep a poker face on due to how the LGBTQ community is treated these days." Amaroq explained as his expression darkened. "So you're gay that's cool, nothing will change between us Amaroq you're still welcome to stay here and be a member of my pack. I'm actually single myself but I'm not ready to date anyone yet, we can be each other's wingman. Stiles is already my wingman but I bet you're a good wingman too, now with all that being said if your ex comes to town don't hesitate to tell me or any of my pack. Remember a pack sticks together as well as look out for one another. We should get some sleep now though, do you want me to stay in here or will you be okay tonight?" Scott explained, asking Amaroq if he wanted him to stay in his room or not. Amaroq shook his head, "I honestly don't know, my mind is so troubled right now I really don't know what to think about anything anymore Scott." Amaroq explained, answering Scott's question honestly. "Alright let's get to bed, you first Amaroq I'm not leaving you alone with so much going right now." Scott explained, his voice calm but firm. Amaroq smiled and nodded before stripping down to just his boxers and climbed into bed, "Thanks Scott you're a good friend, I know you're into girls so thank you for being a good friend. That's really what I need right now are good friends, maybe someday I'll be ready for another relationship but not anytime soon-" Amaroq explained before Scott climbed into bed, pulling Amaroq close to help him feel safe making Amaroq stop talking in shock. "Amaroq it's okay man, you need a friend right now and I totally get that. I'm comfortable with my sexuality that it doesn't bother me if I hold you close, just relax and get some sleep cause your training starts tomorrow." Amaroq nodded and sighed letting the fog of sleep engulf him as both Scott and himself fell asleep. Meanwhile back at Derek and Stile's apartment both men were sitting on the loveseat deep in conversation, "Stiles I'm sorry for the way I've been acting these past two days, this whole little brother situation has really thrown me off balance. That was no reason to take it out on you or Amaroq, that reminds me I need to apologize to him tomorrow. I'm just trying to make sense of it all, part of me wants to accept that Amaroq is telling me the truth but the other part of me wants to send him packing and not even allow him to be anywhere near you, Scott or the others. I honestly don't know what to do now my whole world has been thrown off balance, Stiles what should I do?" Derek explained, with a look of anguish on his handsome face. Stiles sighed and shook his head, "It's okay Derek I could tell you were troubled, my advice is just give Amaroq a chance he came a long way just to talk to you and help you remember him. Scott said his heart didn't beat faster and his pulse didn't rise, which means he was being sincere and his story was true Derek. I'll forgive you but only on one condition Derek, you have to give Amaroq a chance and I'll know if you don't he's staying with Scott so I'll know everything that goes on." Stiles explained, with a triumphant smirk. Derek sighed he knew Stiles was going to say that but hearing it made it more surreal, "I'll give him a chance but it's easier said than done Stiles, I'll do it for adorably, loving boyfriend though. What would I do without you?" Derek explained before he smiled at Stiles and kissed him lovingly before he could make a sarcastic comeback. Stikes kissed Derek back lovingly before breaking their kiss to yawn. Derek picked Stiles up and carried him to bed, putting Stiles down both men stripped down to their boxers and got into bed together. Stiles moved closer to Derek and smuggled up in his strong and protective arms, Derek pulled Stiles close and they both sighed contently. "I love you Stiles Stilinski." Derek said, kissing Stile's head. Stiles smiled and cuddled closer to Derek, "I love you too, Derek Hale." Stiles said, before both men fell into a comfortable sleep.


	2. Twisted Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read and find out

A Brother's Promise 

 

Chapter 2: Twisted Secrets 

 

 

Amaroq woke up the next morning bright and early, the past events of the last two days came folding back to him and he realized that Scott was still holding him close in a protective embrace. Scott had done so much for him in the past twelve hours, he gave him a place to stay the moment he found out that Derek wasn't going to let him stay there. Amaroq was part of a pack again, Scott barely knew him and he accepted him into his pack like it was nothing. Stiles had helped him too, he'd convinced Derek to let him tell his side of the story when Derek had been against the very idea of listening to him at all. Scott stirred behind him cuddling closer to him, his erection planted firmly against Amaroq's ass even though both men had their boxers on. Amaroq screamed and shot of bed like a bullet shot from a gun, huddled in the darkest corner of the room trembling from head to toe. Scott woke up the moment he heard Amaroq scream, looking around he saw him in the darkest corner of the room trembling from head to toe while the door burst open and Melissa came in. Scott held his finger to his lips motioning his mom to be quiet, slowly getting out of bed Scott made his way over to Amaroq slowly and sat down in front of him. "Amaroq? Amaroq it's me Scott, can you tell me what happened?" Scott asked Amaroq in a gentle tone, not wanting to spook him again if it was even his fault in the first place. "Scott? I'm sorry, it's just that I woke up and felt your member against my…." Amaroq said in a small voice, pulling Scott closer so he could whisper what happened in his ear. Scott's eyes widened when Amaroq told him what had happened to cause him to react in such a manner. 

"I'm so sorry Amaroq, I didn't know if I'd known-" Scott said, before Amaroq put a finger to his lips. "There's no way you could've known Scott, don't apologize for something you had no control over. It just sent my mind back to a time that I'd rather forget, anyway shouldn't we get ready to go? We have training today remember? It's best to start early, that's what I was taught before all hell broke loose." Amaroq explained, getting up to grab some clothes and head into the bathroom connected to his room. Scott looked at his mom with a concerned expression, "He's been through hell, helping him heal while facing his past won't be easy at all. I'm worried about him Mom, he's putting up walls again and I don't know what to do to help him besides be his friend." Scott explained, concerned for Amaroq's well being. "That flashback is trauma related Scott, whatever happened in that flashback must've been horrifying. Just be there for him as a friend that's all you can do, right now he needs a friend and you've been such a good friend to him so far. I've packed you guys two bags of food and drinks so you're all set. So you two slept in the same bed last night, huh?" Melissa explained, with a smirk just as Amaroq emerged from the shower dressed and blushing. Scott chuckled before smiling, "It's not what you think Mom, Amaroq needed a friend last night and I couldn't let him sleep alone with everything that's going on." Scott explained, before motioning for Amaroq to join them. 

Amaroq walked over only to have Scott hug him tightly, "You don't have to tell me what happened, just know that I'm here if you ever do decide to tell me. Mom knows that something horrifying happened, she works at the hospital so she's seen enough to know what she's talking about. Enough of that though, I'm going to hit the shower and then we'll leave to train." Scott explained, releasing Amaroq from the hug and heading out of the room into his room so he could grab some clothes and shower. A few minutes later both Amaroq and Melissa heard the shower in Scott's bathroom turn on, "Amaroq call me Melissa or mom, I know that I can't take the place of your biological mom but I can be there for you like I am with Scott. You can talk to us about anything we don't judge people, Scott certainly didn't judge you when you told him about who you really are. I knew you were gay, from the way you that looked at Scott and I'm fine with it. You'll always have a place to stay here if you need it." Melissa explained, hugging Amaroq before heading downstairs. Amaroq made his bed and sat down on the couch in deep thought, wondering what today would bring everyone hopefully something good.  
Twenty minutes later Amaroq and Scott were both in a forest clearing getting ready to train, Amaroq willed earth to come forth, a green glow took over his yellow eyes before he nodded to Scott and motioned for him to attack. Scott's eyes took on the red glow of an Alpha and he began hitting lacrosse balls towards Amaroq, vines grew out of the ground around Amaroq and began whipping the balls back towards Scott. 

Scott dodged each one until a vine wrapped itself around his ankle and lifted him into the air. Amaroq willed earth to set Scott down, before the vine holding Scott slammed him into the ground hard. Amaroq's eyes returned to their normal color of blue as he rushed over to Scott, "I'm sorry Scott, I didn't want them to slam you down. Are you okay?" Amaroq asked, with genuine concern for his alpha and his friend. Scott groaned, "It's okay Amaroq, that kind of control comes with time not in one day. I'll be fine, did you know that your eyes change color when you're channeling an element?" Scott asked, before he jumped back up onto his feet. "Yeah that's normal when I'm channeling an element, it freaks most people out but I know none of your pack or yourself would take off. You guys are used to things like that, one moment Scott we're not alone anymore. Show yourself, we can hear you breathing behind a tree nearby." Amaroq explained, wondering who had interrupted their training session. A man who looked to be about 5'10" with a muscular build, blonde hair and brown eyes, came out from behind a tree. He wore a white t-shirt, blue jeans and a black leather jacket with black shoes. Amaroq's face lit up immediately before he ran over and tackled the man to the ground while he hugged him, "Ethan! You have no idea how good it is to see you, when did you get into town and why didn't you call me? You're slacking in the best friend department." Amaroq said, chuckling and letting Ethan up off the ground. Scott was slightly confused as he walked over to greet Ethan, "It's good to see you again Ethan, is Jackson in town with you or did come alone?" Scott asked, giving Ethan a hug while Amaroq tensed up when Jackson was mentioned but only Ethan noticed. "He's not in town yet, I rode on ahead since he had some things to do first. Amaroq I know you guys haven't gotten along but could you please try for me?" Ethan explained, hoping things would be different between his boyfriend and best friend this time. "You know I can't Ethan, he did something horrible that I can't forgive and if Derek knew what it was...getting along would be the least of our problems, trust me. I wish Derek would talk to me, excuse me guys I need to go do something I forgot about. You guys have my number if anything happens, Scott I'll see you back at the house and Ethan please don't follow me." Amaroq explained, before shifting halfway and running off into the woods with tears streaming down his face. 

Amaroq keeping running until he shifted back to normal after bumping into someone, looking up through his tears Amaroq saw Derek right before he helped him up. "Hey are you alright, Amaroq? What happened and why are you crying?" Derek asked, leading Amaroq into the apartment building that Stiles and himself lived in. Leading a tear stricken Amaroq into his apartment and into their guest bedroom Derek sat him down on the bed and closed the door.  
"We're alone Amaroq, Stiles went out to help his Dad with something and he won't be back for a while. Now, what happened and why are you crying?" Derek asked, in a gentle tone reminding Amaroq of the person he used to be. "Ethan's back in town and soon Jackson will be too, I don't want Jackson to come back into town but at the same time I know that Ethan loves him and that Jackson makes him happy. Six years ago something happened between Jackson and myself, it was very traumatic and I don't want to talk about it yet. Ethan wants us to try and get along but I can't because of what Jackson did to me, on top of that you don't remember me and I've got no one to turn to besides Stiles, Scott or Ethan." Amaroq explained, his voice quivering every time he mentioned Jackson. Derek felt a strings desire to protect Amaroq so he hugged him and held him close. "Whatever Jackson did to you won't happen won't happen again, I'll personally see to that Amaroq. Hey now's a good time to have that one on one talk that we didn't have when we first met." Derek explained, while Amaroq hugged him back before they let go of each other. "Derek you're not killing Jackson, I know that's what you were going to do but if you do that will cause Ethan so much pain and Ethan is my best friend. You can beat Jackson up though I don't care he's an asshole. What do you want to know about me? I studied abroad in London so that's how I met Jackson, I met Ethan when he was part of the Alpha pack they were after you so they captured and tortured me but I never told them anything since I didn't know where you were at the time." Amaroq explained, taking a deep breath and letting it out. 

Derek's expression darkened, "You would've never gone through that if I remembered you back than, I would've kept you safe even if it meant sacrificing my own life to keep you safe." Derek explained, before unfolding his hands side they were balled up into fists. Amaroq sighed and closed his eyes concentrating on his guitar case, a moment later it appeared in his lap and he opened it taking his acoustic guitar out. This was my sixteenth birthday gift from you, I've kept it with me ever since I got it that day. I was so happy when I opened it, you knew how much music meant to me and that's why you bought it for me. Let me play a song that represents our relationship right now." Amaroq explained, before he began playing a song he knew well.

 

Brother, my brother  
Tell me, what are we fighting for?  
We've got to end this war  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
We can try  
Brother, my brother  
We face each other from different sides  
The anger burns can't remember why  
It's kind of crazy to cause such pain  
Our foolish pride makes us hate this way  
We watch our world fall apart  
Tell me what good is winning  
When you lose your heart  
Brother, my brother  
Tell me, what are we fighting for?  
Isn't life worth so much more?  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother, my brother  
Yes  
We can try  
Brother, my brother  
Yes  
Let's take a moment and look deep inside  
And say we're willing to give love a try  
We're not as different as we seem to be  
There's so much more to me than what you see  
You don't have to be this way  
Think about the consequences  
Turn around and walk away  
Brother, my brother  
Tell me, what are we fighting for?  
Isn't life worth so much more?  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother, my brother  
Yeah  
Tell me why  
Brother, my brother  
Oh, what are we fighting for?  
Isn't life just worth so much more?  
Love one another (Tell me why, oh)

 

Amaroq sang the last note and finished playing the song before looking at Derek with unshed tears neither of them noticed Stiles silently open the door. Derek's eyes betrayed his emotions, while he gently lifted the guitar off of Amaroq and put it back in it's case before he gently wiped Amaroq's unshed tears away. "That was a beautiful performance Amaroq, you've got real talent with a voice like that you could really go places. You know after hearing you sing, I understand that you're not lying you've told the truth this entire time. I know it'll take some time for me to trust you fully but this is a good start. Stay for dinner tonight, I want to get to know you better and I know Stiles wouldn't mind at all if you had dinner with us." Derek explained, hoping Amaroq would say yes. "I wouldn't mind at all he's your little brother Derek, Amaroq Derek's right you've got a wonderful singing voice. Please stay for dinner, there's a lot we don't know about you still. I'm sure you've told Scott a lot of things now it's our turn." Stiles explained, going over to stand next to Derek and kissed him. 

“I'd love to stay for dinner, is that meatloaf I smell cooking? Let me just text Scott and let him know I want be home for dinner tonight.” Amaroq explained, pulling out his phone to text Scott. 

Amaroq's text:  
Hey Scott, having dinner with Derek and Stiles tonight Derek wants me to stay and so does Stiles.

Scott's text reply:  
That's fine Amaroq,  
it'll be good for all three of you.  
They probably want to know more about you, how did you get Derek to want you to stay for dinner?

Amaroq's text reply:  
We had a talk earlier after he found me running and I bumped into him. Derek took me back to his place since I was upset and asked what happened. I'll talk to you later Scott, I don't want to be rude while I'm with them.

Scott's text reply:  
That's fine, I'll see you when you get home than Amaroq. I'll let mom know since she's still gone for the weekend.

Amaroq thanked Scott via text and put his phone away, “Okay we’re good to go, what would you guys like to do while we wait for dinner to get done?” Amaroq asked both Derek and Stiles, being polite since he was in their home.  
The building shook as thunder roared outside, the lights in the apartment went out and darkness was all that could be seen except for Amaroq and Derek, they could see fine using their wolf eyes. Sparks of electricity crackled around Amaroq's hands, “This storm isn't natural, my electric powers wouldn't be acting up if it was. Where's the generator? I could jumpstart it for you guys, using my powers to help get it running.” Amaroq explained, while his hands provided light so Stiles could see now too. “It’s in the basement, why don't you guys go together? You can bond more just be careful though, I'll call Scott and see if he can come over.” Stiles explained, getting out his phone to call Scott. Derek led Amaroq out of the apartment and down into the basement, “I'm sorry that I don't remember you as my brother Amaroq. I get the feeling that we were very close though, nobody has ever made me emotional like that before today.” Derek explained, before opening a door to the generator room.  
Amaroq walked up to the main generator, which was hooked up to a bunch of wires that went in different directions. Derek stood behind him about ten feet away, “Stay there Derek, you really don't want to be near me when this happens trust me.” Amaroq explained, before putting his crackling hands onto the main generator. Sparks literally flew from Amaroq's hands into the generator, while Amaroq let out a fierce growl and screamed. White hot electricity surged through the wires and the generator finally roared to life beginning to hum. Amaroq stepped back, his entire body crackling with electrical power before he passed out and collapsed onto the ground. Derek caught him, not thinking about the electrical power surging through Amaroq's body. The contact caused the electrical power to shock Derek who grunted before screaming loudly, the shocking lasted about 10 minutes before it ceased and moved to Amaroq’s hands as if it sensed Derek wasn't a threat to it's caster.

Meanwhile back in Derek and Stiles’ apartment Scott and Stiles were brainstorming to figure out what could've caused such an unnatural storm. “Scott they should've been back by now cause the powers back on. We should go check on them, I've got a bad feeling about this Scott.” Stiles explained, Scott nodded and they both got up and rushed out the apartment but not before Stiles locked the apartment door. Scott and Stiles quickly navigated the path both Derek and Amaroq had taken earlier arriving in the hallway that the door to the generator room. A sudden explosion rocked the hall and the door went up in flames, “DEREK!!!! AMAROQ!!!! Scott we need to do something, call Ethan, the fire department anybody just get them both out of there!” Stiles yelled, trying to get through the flames to the generator room's door. Scott grabbed Stiles and held him back, “Stiles, STILES! You can't do anything to save them, call 911 and get them to send the fire department.” Scott explained, snapping Stiles out of the shock he was in. Stiles went back upstairs and got outside under the small roof outside the double doors, immediately calling 911 so that help could get there faster along with his dad. Downstairs Scott saw two barrels of water and doused himself with them, heading towards the door he noticed that it had been completely destroyed from the force of the explosion. Through the flames Scott could see both Amaroq and Derek lying the floor Amaroq was under Derek which meant Derek had shielded him from the explosion. Suddenly a barrier sprung up around them, it was yellow, blue, red and green the colors of the four main elements. Scott knew the barrier would shield them from harm, now he just had to figure out a way to get them both out of there. A man about six foot, stepped into the hallway shirtless with a six pack of abs. His eyes glowed reddish-orange his brown hair was messy, he nodded to Scott and passed through the flames untouched picking up both Amaroq and Derek after the barrier vanished. The flames parted for the man as he brought both Amaroq and Derek out to safety. “Thanks Jordan, they were in real trouble even with Amaroq's barrier. He's the young man and Derek's little brother.” Scott explained, while both of them headed outside. Amaroq woke up first, “Derek, is Derek okay?” Amaroq asked, before he saw Derek with burns all over his body. Deputy Jordan put Amaroq and Derek down, making sure to Derek down more gently. 

 

Amaroq got to his feet and looked around, a cloaked figure stood on top of a building looking down at the apartment building smiling under the hood of their cloak.  
“You guys stay here with Derek, Scott I'll howl for you if I need back up. There's a cloaked figure on top of the building over there and my gut and my instincts are both screaming that they started the storm and the fire.” Amaroq explained, leaping up onto the building before anyone could respond. Shifting halfway Amaroq growled at the cloaked figure, “Who are you and what do you want with my friends and I?” Amaroq asked, demanding an answer. “I'm not here for them little doggy, I'm here for you since you're much more powerful than your friends and your brother. Come with me and everything goes back to normal little doggy.” A male voice explained, from beneath the cloak. “That's never gonna happen, you might as well prepare yourself for a fight.” Amaroq stated, before launching ice at the cloaked figure.  
The cloaked man launched fire back at Amaroq, both attacks collided creating a thick cloud of mist. Both Amaroq and the cloaked man jumped down onto the street in front of the apartment, before hurling flames at each other Amaroqs flames were golden while the cloaked man’s flames were black. The flames collided in a brilliant flash of light wrestling to cancel the other’s flames out. Scott and Stiles watched helplessly, not knowing where they could possibly jump in to help. Deputy Parrish stared in wonder at the duel in front of him,  
Bright flames clashed as both Amaroq and the cloaked man channeled their flames, with a mighty roar Amaroq put all of his concentration into his flames and they overpowered the cloaked man’s dark flames. The cloaked man vanished before the flames could hit him though, “You have won this time, Amaroq Hale but next time you won't be so lucky!” The cloaked man said, from a rooftop before laughing evilly and vanishing into the night.

Amaroq looked a bit tired but he was determined to put the fire out, stretching out his palms out once more he began to channel water. A steady flow of water erupted from his palms and began to douse the flames on the first floor of the apartment building. Sheriff Stilinski pulled up and saw Amaroq, Stiles, Scott, Derek and Deputy Parrish all out of the burning building. He noticed Amaroq was dousing the flames with water flowing from his palms,  
“Is everyone alright? Stiles, Scott what happened?” Sheriff Stilinski asked, noticing that Derek was unconscious and burned in several places. Amaroq concentrated on putting the flames out, the blaze had stopped burning and the building hadn't sustained major damage. “I can answer that Sheriff Stilinski, I powered on the building's main generator which caused an explosion in the generator room. There was also a cloaked man who caused that unnatural storm, that's why the power went out and the fire started due to the explosion. Deputy Parrish got both Derek and I out of the generator room safely, I saw the the cloaked man and confronted him. That's when the fighting started, luckily I won this time but next time I'll need to be more prepared. That pretty much sums up what happened here, I'll answer any questions and statements you have later I need to tend to my big brother right  
now.” Amaroq explained, looking a bit more tired than before. Derek groaned and opened his eyes, “Amaroq? Amaroq?! Stiles? Stiles?!” Derek said, before spotting both Amaroq and Stiles who were both okay. Amaroq walked over to Derek and crouched down beside him, “Hold still Derek, those burns are supernatural and they won't heal as fast. I have the ability to heal though, please hold still this won't hurt at all you'll just feeling a tingling sensation followed by the smell of fresh soil and flowers.” Amaroq explained, channeling earth as a green glow surrounded his palms which he placed gently on Derek's chest. The green glow spread everywhere Derek had burns, the burns began to heal slowly and within twenty minutes they had healed completely leaving clear unblemished or charred skin.  
“Amaroq are you okay? That looked really taxing, sit down or something before you fall over. Don't over do it, you seem like the type who would over exert  
yourself.” Derek explained, right before Amaroq stood up on shaking legs. “I'll be alright don't stress over me, I should repair the building too since I caused this mess to happen without knowing.”  
Amaroq explained, chanting a spell that repaired the windows and the building structure itself along with any other additional damage. Amaroq felt light headed from all of the magic that he’d used tonight, he turned towards Scoot but before he could reach him he the world faded to black. Scott caught Amaroq quickly before he hit the ground, “Derek you have one very interesting little brother, I've never met any wolf who could use magic while shifted. We should let him rest I'll take him up to the guest room, you guys can follow if you want but I'll be right back down unless we all just go back up to Derek and Stiles’ apartment.” Scott explained, disappearing into the entrance while carrying Amaroq bridal style.

Exactly one hour later everyone was upstairs, Sheriff Stilinski and Deputy Parrish had dealt with the fire department telling them that it was a false alarm. Derek and Stiles were in the living room on the loveseat, Derek kept his senses alert for any sign that Amaroq had woken up. Scott sat in the chair, next to the guest bed scrolling through the internet looking for anything magic-related.  
Deep in dreamland, Amaroq was walking around the forest when he ran into something and fell backwards onto his ass. A man who appeared to be 5 foot 9 stood in his path, his muscular build stood out against his brown hair and blue eyes. “Hello Amaroq! Long time no see, I'm in town again so don't try to avoid me. You want make Ethan, happy don't you?” The man said, smiling a fake smile. “Fuck you, Jackson! Now get out of my head before things get ugly!” Amaroq growled, even though he was terrified he wouldn't let it show. Jackson laughed cruelly, grabbed Amaroq and threw him to the ground at his feet. “Listen you little whore, just because you can use magic doesn't make you special. You may be a Hale but you'll never be as powerful as your big brother Derek. You're nobody but the Hale nobody remembered until you came back into town. See you around you dirty little Slut!” Jackson explained, before shoving Amaroq's face into his crotch. “Smell that? It's the smell of you becoming my personal sex slave. See you soon, Mutt!” Jackson explained, grabbing Amaroq and throwing him into a tree. Amaroq hit the tree hard and cried out in pain before waking up in the guest bedroom screaming. Derek and Stiles rushed into the guest room upon hearing Amaroq's terrified screaming, Scott had already climbed onto the bed and was currently trying to hold Amaroq and comfort him. Amaroq continued to scream, fighting against Scott's strong grip thinking Scott was Jackson. “Get off of me you Asshole! Let me go, I'm not your property and I don't belong to you. You already have a boyfriend, just let me go and get the hell away from me!” Amaroq yelled, fighting to get out of Scott's grip.

Amaroq's body began to glow with an eerie golden glow, his eyes opened but instead of their natural blue color they were gold pupils with silver irises. His eyes were glowing faintly, bright then dim and again bright then dim. Derek had seen that look on Amaroq before, but where had he seen it? Were Amaroq's abilities reacting to his nightmare? That had to be it, they needed to get out of there now before something bad happened.  
“Scott let go of him now, I have a bad feeling about his current state of mind. We need to get into a another room now!” Derek explained, grabbing Stiles and heading for the door. Scott was torn between being a good friend and wanting to listen to Derek's warning. Finally he decided that listening to Derek would probably be best, Scott let go of Amaroq and bolted for the door.  
Amaroq screamed and the door shut trapping Derek, Scott and Stiles inside of the room with him. A wave of pure energy flooded through the room, knocking everything to the ground including Derek, Scott and Stiles who all hit the ground hard. Amaroq screamed until the energy dissipated and he quieted down, before falling back onto the bed panting hard his eyes were wide with terror while his body was moist with sweat from his night terror. Scott got up off of the floor groaning, slowly making his way over to Amaroq from where Amaroq's magic had sent them all flying across the room. Reaching Amaroq's side Scott pulled him into his arms, “Amaroq? It's me Scott, it's okay now nobody's going to hurt you now that I'm here. You know Derek wouldn't let anyone hurt you either, he's your big brother and that's part of his job is to protect you.” Scott explained, hoping that his words would reach Amaroq. “Scott? Scott don't let him take me away, please he's going to hurt me so much. Don't let him hurt me, Scott please! He went stop, until he hurts me to the point where I won't be able to fight back!” Amaroq explained, sobbing uncontrollably as his body rocked from the sobbing. Scott hugged Amaroq right and held him close, rubbing his back to help calm him down.  
Ethan came into the room and saw the state Amaroq was in, “Before you ask Derek, Stiles texted me and told me to let myself in. How long has he been like this? I can tell he had a night terror, once he calms down and falls asleep I'll tell you guys what I know then.” Ethan explained, watching how close Amaroq and Scott had become. Amaroq saw Ethan and his eyes widened with fear again, “Ethan? Jackson isn't in town yet is he?” Amaroq asked while visibly trembling. Ethan was shocked, why would his boyfriend being in town frighten Amaroq so much? What had gone down between them before he had come into the picture?  
“It's okay Amaroq, Jackson isn't in town yet he would've surprised me if he was. There's no need for you to be afraid, I promise.” Ethan explained, smiling at his best friend. Amaroq stopped trembling and visibly relaxed, letting out a shaky sigh of relief. Ethan smirked knowingly before ushering everyone out of the guest bedroom,  
“Come on guys, let's give these two some privacy I think they need it.” Ethan explained, looking back at Amaroq and Scott with a wink before shutting the door behind him.

Finally alone, Amaroq willed the element to help him clean up his face. “You okay Amaroq? You had all of us worried about you, before you say anything no I don't think you're a freak. You have these gifts for a reason and one day that reason will reveal itself.” Scott explained, while genuine concern as well as determination could be seen in his eyes. “I'm okay now Scott, I didn't mean to worry anyone and I certainly didn't expect to have one of my night terrors while I was here...can we talk about something else, anything else?” Amaroq explained, while a slight blush made an appearance on his face.  
Scott smiled and chuckled, before he leaned in and kissed Amaroq passionately. Amaroq let out a muffled, shocked gasp before passionately kissing Scott back. Was this really happening, was he really kissing Scott McCall right now? This had to be a dream, Scott was straight not bisexual or gay. “Please Goddess, if this isn't a dream let me know!” Amaroq thought to himself, before the kiss deepened. Scott nipped Amaroq's bottom lip asking for entrance, which Scott gladly granted while their tongues danced around. What had started out as a simple kiss, had gone from innocent to passionate in just a couple of minutes. Amaroq flipped them both over so that Scott was on the bottom and he was on top, still passionately kissing Scott while their hands roamed each others bodies. Amaroq broke the kiss and got off the bed, with a look of pure horror on his face. “I-I-I'm sorry Scott I shouldn't have kissed back, I k-know that you're s-straight so I should g-g-go.” Amaroq explained, tripping over his words before heading out of the room walking swiftly towards the door. Scott got up to follow Amaroq and hurried to catch up to him, before Scott could though Amaroq had already left the apartment in a hurry. Derek, Stiles and Ethan had watched this situation unfold but had said nothing. “Scott, what happened? I thought things were okay between you two. You kissed him didn't you? Damn it Scott! Amaroq is very vulnerable right now, yeah he's got a crush on you but you could've waited for a better time to kiss him!” Ethan explained, a little pisssed off that Scott hadn't thought the situation through first.  
“I know, I know I'm an idiot!  
I should've waited for him to be in a better mindset before I kissed him.” Scott explained, sitting down on the couch next to Ethan.  
Derek sighed and got up walked over to Scott and pulled him up off the couch, “What the hell are you still doing here than? Go after him Scott, you go yourself into this now go make it right and if you hurt him I'll break both of your legs so you that can't walk.” Derek explained, making sure Scott went and made things right with Amaroq. “I'll wait until both of you get back to tell you what I know about Amaroq's night terrors. Just go find him and bring him home safe Scott. Is there anything you want to tell us all before you go Scott?” Ethan explained, hoping Scott would tell them what he already knew to be true. Scott tensed up, “No not really, I just want to find Amaroq and make sure he's okay. I plan on bringing him back here, unless he wants to go home which is currently my guest bedroom. I'll see you guys soon hopefully, Amaroq will be back with me if things go the way I hope they will.” Scott explained, before heading out the door.  
Stiles shook his head, “50 bucks says he's gay guys.” Stiles said, with a smirk. “100 bucks says he's bisexual.” Ethan said, with a smirk. “200 hundred bucks says he's bisexual, sorry babe I have to agree with Ethan on this one. Take into account that Scott dated both Allison and Kira.” Derek said, with a smirk before kissing Stiles. Stiles poured and went to check on the meatloaf that was cooking in the oven.

Meanwhile Amaroq had once again travelled into the woods, deep in the woods there stood a clearing with a beautiful waterfall splashing down into a pool of water. The mist from the waterfall watered the entire meadow, every color of rose grew in the meadow and even some crossbred species of rose bushes. Amaroq had planted the crossbred species, gardening and crossbreeding plants was a hobby of his. In the middle of the clearing Amaroq focused willing water to help him, miniature rain clouds appeared over each rosebush and began watering them all at once. Once earth told him that was enough water, Amaroq turned the rain clouds into pillars of water and sent them back into the pool of water below the waterfall. In the trees nearby Scott had watched Amaroq the whole time,  
“Well it's it's now or never Scott, go get him.” Scott thought to himself, quietly walking out of the bushes.  
Amaroq didn't notice Scott, instead he pulled out his guitar and enchanted it to play itself.  
That's when Scott heard Amaroq begin to sing along to the song his guitar was playing, enchanted to play by itself so that Amaroq could sing.

Uh-huh, life's like this  
Uh-huh, uh-huh  
That's the way it is  
'Cause life's like this  
Uh-uh, uh-huh  
That's the way it is

Chill out, whatcha yelling for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be, you will see  
I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
And you're talkin' to me one-on-one  
But you become

Somebody else 'round everyone else  
You're watchin' your back, like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're  
Actin' like you're somebody else, gets me frustrated  
Life's like this, you  
And you fall, and you crawl, and you break  
And you take what you get  
And you turn it into honesty  
And promise me, I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No, no, no

You come over unannounced  
Dressed up like you're somethin' else  
Where you are and where it's at, you see  
You're makin' me  
Laugh out when you strike your pose  
Take off all your preppy clothes  
You know, you're not foolin' anyone  
When you become

Somebody else 'round everyone else  
You're watchin' your back, like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're  
Actin' like you're somebody else, gets me frustrated  
Life's like this, you  
And you fall, and you crawl, and you break  
And you take what you get  
And you turn it into honesty  
And promise me, I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No, no, no  
No, no, no, no  
No, no, no, no  
No, no, no, no

 

Scott listened as Amaroq stood in the middle of the meadow in the forest clearing, singing his heart out while at the same time confessing how he felt about Scott without knowing Scott was listening. Scott stepped forward right when, Amaroq stopped singing and released the enchantment on his guitar before putting it away.  
“That was beautiful Amaroq, please don't shut me out from now on. I didn't even get to tell you what I planned on telling you back in Derek and Stiles’ guest bedroom.” Scott explained, right before Amaroq spun around to face him, while blushing deeply.  
“I didn't think you'd follow me Scott, you're straight stop making things so complicated please! It hurts enough knowing I may never get a chance with you.” Amaroq explained, with an agonized expression. Scott walked up to Amaroq and took him in his arms, holding him close so that he could look Amaroq in the eyes. “Please, just listen to what I have to say Amaroq. We’ve only ever exchanged letters and emails with pictures attached, the first day we talked and I actually met in person was the day I began to fall for you. Amaroq I'm bisexual, I know you have the same feelings for me too. Let's give dating a try but no matter what happens I'll always be your friend and your Alpha.” Scott explained, right before he kissed Amaroq to prove what he was saying was true. Amaroq kissed Scott back passionately, he never expected Scott to be bisexual or have feelings for him. The kiss felt like it last a lifetime before Scott broke it, Amaroq was silently crying tears of happiness from what Scott had just told him.  
Scott knew Amaroq had to be feeling emotional, first he thought that he didn't have a chance with him. Now Amaroq knows, that he has more than a good chance with him and doesn't know anything else to feel but happy. Scott gently dried Amaroq's tears with his thumb, “Let's head back to Derek and Stiles’ place, I'm sure everyone is dying to know what happened and dinner is probably done too.” Scott explained, kissing Amaroq's forehead than intertwining his hand with Amaroq's hand. “Hold on Scott I'm going to warp us back there, it'll be much faster and it'll shock everyone.” Amaroq explained, with a wink before warping them back into Derek and Stiles living room.  
Derek Stiles and Ethan had just sat down to eat before Scott and Amaroq appeared out of nowhere, “What the fuck?! Don't do that guys, you nearly gave me a fucking heart attack!” Stiles explained clutching his chest with his one hand. Amaroq chuckled still intertwining his hand with Scott's hand, “Sorry Stiles, it was my doing I warped us here.” Amaroq explained, with huge goofy smile. Derek noticed their intertwined hands and smirked at Ethan, “Scott is there something you'd like to share with the rest of us?” Derek asked, still smirking at Ethan. “I'm just going to come right out and say it, I'm bisexual and I've got feelings for Amaroq Hale.” Scott announced to Derek Stiles and Ethan. “I knew it, I fucking called it too. Pay up Stilinski, you owe Derek and I 300 bucks. Congratulations guys, that's awesome and Amaroq you already know that you're in good hands.” Ethan explained gleefully, also sincere while congratulating Amaroq and Scott. Derek genuinely smiled, “That's great Scott, my offer still stands and you know what I mean. Congratulations to both of you, babe you lost the deal which means you have to pay up.” Derek explained threatening Scott, congratulating both Amaroq and Scott while telling Stiles he needed to pay up. Scott and Amaroq laughed, “You guys bet on my sexuality and of course Stiles lost.” Scott explained. Amaroq used his abilities to get Scott and himself plates of meatloaf and mac n cheese before they sat down and began to eat their food.  
Stiles played both Derek and Ethan 300 bucks each before frowning as he ate his dinner quietly. Ethan was the first one to break the silence, “So Scott, how long have you and Amaroq known each other?” Ethan asked, genuinely curious to know. Scott chuckled, “Actually Amaroq and I have been penpal and email buddies since four years ago but we just officially met 2 days ago. Thanks for giving Amaroq my email address Ethan, this never would've happened if you hadn't done that.” Scott explained smiling widely. Ethan chuckled, “I did give you Scott's email didn't I? I had no clue it'd lead up to this but I'm glad something good came out of it.” Ethan explained, before eating his food. Amaroq just nodded while he ate still not sure how to feel about everything that had happened today. 

One hour later everyone had settled down to watch a movie that had just ended, Amaroq couldn't keep his eyes open and fell asleep in Scott's arms. Both Amaroq and Scott had cuddled up together on one end of the half circle leather couch, while Ethan stretched out on the other end. “I should get Amaroq to bed, he's had a very emotional and physically draining day. I'll be back out, just let me get him settled in is all.” Scott explained, while Amaroq mumbled in his sleep and cuddled deeper into Scott's arms. Derek smiled at the heartwarming sight of Amaroq cuddling with Scott, before gasping in pain and grabbing his head with both hands.

*Memory: 8 years ago*

Derek wasn't in his living room with Scott and company anymore, now he was 26 and Amaroq was only 16 years old. “Derek! Derek! I did it! I got into the scholarship program of Guildhall School Of Music And Drama in London! I'm finally going to get to study abroad!” The sixteen year old version of Amaroq explained excitedly, before hugging his big brother tightly. Twenty-six year old Derek looked at Amaroq confused, “Who the fuck are you kid? Get lost kid, I have no idea who you are.” Derek said coldly, before shoving Amaroq off of him. Sixteen year old Amaroq looked utterly crushed, “Derek you asshole! That isn't funny and you know it, Derek Hale look at me when I'm talking to you Damn it!” Sixteen year old Amaroq explained, heatedly before blocking twenty-six year old Derek's path and looking him right in the eyes. “You know how much this means to me, I've been dreaming about this my entire life! This will be such a great experience for me, you could at least pretend to be happy for me you Asshole!” Sixteen-year-old Amaroq explained, angrily glaring intensely at twenty-six year old Derek while his eyes turned feral and yellow. Twenty-six year old Derek glared daggers at sixteen-year old Amaroq, “Get the fuck out of my fucking way you fucking Brat, I haven't ever seen you in my entire fucking life so get lost before you get hurt!” Twenty-six year old Derek growled, while his eyes turned feral and blue right before he threw Amaroq into a wall of the Hale family home and walked off. Sixteen-year old Amaroq cried out in pain before falling to the ground in a heap, slowly getting to his feet after a few minutes passed sixteen-year old Amaroq glared at Derek. “DEREK HALE YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A NARCISSISTIC ASSHOLE, I DON'T CARE IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN YOU BASTARD!” Sixteen-year old Amaroq screamed as flames erupted from his body and set a couple trees on fire before he ran off.

*End of memory*

 

*Present time*

 

Derek gasped as if electricity had shocked him, opening his eyes he saw Stiles, Scott and Ethan leaning down above him.  
“Derek you okay, babe? You passed out after gasping in pain and mumbled in your unconsciousness. You had us really worried, what happened?” Stiles asked, helping Derek sit upright before he kissed his forehead. Derek shook his head trying regain his regular emotional state, “I'm alright, I don't know what it was but I think I remembered something guys. In my memory I was 26 years old and Amaroq was 16 years old, Amaroq was telling me that he got into the scholarship program of Guildhall School Of Music And Drama in London. In addition to that he addressed me as big brother, I really didn't remember him at the time. I was a complete asshole to him and told him to get lost, he started to argue with me and block my path so I ended up being even more cold hearted to him by throwing him against a wall in our family home. He was telling the truth the entire time and I didn't once believe him, that memory felt real it wasn't an illusion or anything. Oh my god, I've been so horrible to him until now and he just put up with it all.” Derek explained, clearly in shock but also mortified by what he'd done.  
Stiles nodded it had to be a huge pill for Derek to swallow, knowing that Kate Argent had given him a potion to erase all memories of Amaroq who really was his little brother. “I think we should all retire for the night, you'll feel better in the morning when you've had time to process this when you're not so exhausted, babe. Come on Derek you need your rest, Ethan you can sleep on the couch if you want that's up to you Amaroq's going to need you tomorrow. It's going to be a very emotional day tomorrow for both of the Hale brothers, I know Scott will be staying here since he already let his mom know that he wouldn't be home tonight.” Stiles explained, helping Derek up while offering Ethan a place to sleep on the couch. Scott nodded and hugged Stiles and Derek goodnight, Ethan had already flopped back down onto the half circle leather couch before soft snoring could be heard a minute later. “Derek I'm sure Amaroq won't hold that against you, he doesn't seem to be the type to hold any type of grudge. Get some sleep and we'll see you both in the morning, don't worry about it right now Derek just get some sleep Amaroq and I will see you both in the morning. Goodnight guys I sense Amaroq needs me, I'll see you in the morning so don't worry.” Scott explained before putting his hand on Derek's shoulder than heading to the guest room. Stiles led Derek into their bedroom, than into their bathroom Derek quickly understood what Stiles had planned. Undressing themselves both Derek and Stiles stepped into their shower for two, Stiles took his time lovingly washing Derek's body before letting him rinse off the body wash Stiles loved by himself. Derek returned the favor, taking his time to lovingly wash Stiles’ body before Stiles rinsed off the body wash Derek loved the smell of as well. Both men massaged Shampoo into the other's scalp massaging one another's head while getting their hair thoroughly washed. Once they finished, both men dried each other off gently and headed into their bedroom before Stiles climbed into bed and pulling Derek down with him. Stiles kissed Derek passionately which Derek gladly returned, Derek nibbled Stiles bottom lip signaling Stiles to part his lips and let their tongues dance. Both men's hands were roaming reaching others bodies before Stiles broke the kiss and began making his way down to Derek's left nipple, he gently took it into his mouth swirling his tongue around the tip before gently nibbling it making Derek moan softly. Stiles smirked and moved over to Derek's right nipple giving it the same treatment, first swirling his tongue around the tip after taking it into his mouth then gently nibbling it eliciting another soft moan from Derek. Once Stiles was done with that he moved lower stripping Derek of his boxers before removing his own and depositing both pairs on the floor. Focusing on the task at hand Stiles saw Derek's 10 inch cock standing at full mass, he slowly began stroking it a little before taking the tip of Derek's cock into his mouth and flicking his tongue over the slit causing Derek to moan loudly. Derek put his left hand on the back of Stiles head seeing Stiles smirk, before he took almost of Derek's entire shaft into his mouth causing Derek to let out a low growl of pleasure followed by a loud moan. Stiles knew what he was doing, this was one thing he was good at not that he wasn't good at anything other than making love. Bobbing his head up and down Derek's shaft lovingly but swiftly Stiles looked into Derek's eyes, his blue eyes were watching him with such love and lust in them even though they had done this many times already. Derek moaned again loving what Stiles was doing to him, he knew that his boyfriend was making him focus on him instead of dwelling on the....Damn, Stiles sure knew what he was doing when it came to anything oral. Stiles’ own 8 and a half inch cock was already throbbing and hard, Derek noticed this and pulled Stiles off of his cock and flipped them over so that Stiles lay naked below him. Derek trailed kisses down Stiles neck to his hips earning him whimpers of approval from Stiles, Derek than took Stiles entire shaft into his mouth and began deepthroating him lovingly but swiftly. Stiles moaned loudly clutching the sheets below him, while Derek worked his shaft swirling his tongue around the tip of his cock and flicking his tongue over the slit making Stiles jump in surprise at how good it still felt every time. Derek smirked and took Stiles entire shaft into his mouth again making Stiles moan loudly, “Derek I want you to fuck me, I'm ready to be fucked so please fuck me.” Stiles explained, begging Derek to finally take away his virginity.  
Derek stopped what he was doing and let go of Stiles shaft with a loud pop. Derek looked deeply and intensely into Stiles eyes as if he was searching for something, apparently he found nervousness but could also see a bit of fear before shaking his his head no knowing Stiles felt like that was what Derek wanted before going back to deepthroating Stiles cock. Stiles moaned loudly again and bucked his hips, thrusting his cock deeper into Derek's mouth while Derek just let him thrust knowing he was close to cumming. “Derek, keep going I'm getting close!” Stile moaned loudly, thrusting faster and harder. Derek matched his thrusting and bobbed his head in tune with Stiles’ thrusting, after another 10 minutes Stiles’ cock stiffened and Derek knew what was coming next. “Oh Fuck! Here it comes, I'm cumming! DEREK!!” Stiles screamed, before his load erupted from his cock. Derek felt Stiles’ load explode from his cock, an immediately began swallowing his boyfriend's cum all down to the very last drop. Stiles cock was already sensitive and beginning to soften before Derek pulled off of it with a loud pop, “Delicious as always, Love. Ready for mine?” Derek asked, kissing Stiles so he could taste his own cum. Stiles kissed back moaning into the kiss, while one hand snaked it's way between them and began stroking Derek's cock firmly and lovingly.  
Derek moaned loudly and began thrusting into Stiles’ hand, Stiles stopped stroking and held still matching Derek's thrusts jerking him while he thrusted causing Derek to growl in pleasure. “Stiles I'm getting close, love.” Derek moaned, thrusting faster and harder. Stiles smirked, “That's it baby, mark me as yours Wolfman.” Stiles said, while kissing Derek lovingly but passionately. Derek's cock stiffened causing Derek to break the kiss, Stiles, I'm cumming love! STILES!!” Derek explained, screaming Stiles name before shooting his load all over his boyfriend's abdomen. Finally spent both men fell side by side, a few minutes later Derek and Stiles caught their showered and were back in bed fully naked. “I love you you so much Derek Hale.” Stiles said, cuddled up close in Derek's strong embrace. “I love you just as much Stiles Stilinski.” Derek said, before both men drifted off into a blissful dreamland.  
Meanwhile in the guest room, Amaroq was lying in bed when he heard Scott enter and felt him lay down next to him. “Hey Scott, is Derek okay? I woke up when you guys yelled and he hit the ground, I have a feeling it wasn't anything bad more like something good. Was my intuition right?” Amaroq asked, wanting to know if his intuition had been on point once again. Scott took Amaroq into his arms and held him close, wanting him to feel as safe as possible tonight after the showdown with the cloaked man. “Derek's fine Amaroq there's nothing to worry about, something good did happen and it's better that you hear it from Derek himself. Hey Amaroq? Will you ever tell Ethan about what happened between you and Jackson? You can tell me anything Amaroq, you know that right?” Scott explained, hoping Amaroq would at least tell him something about what happened. Amaroq's body tensed up, “Of all the questions he could've asked, it just had to be those two even if the second is more of a fact. I can't tell him what happened with Jackson and Ethan can never know about it cause it would kill him.” Amaroq thought to himself, slowly relaxing as Scott's scent reached his nose.  
Freshly made chocolate cake with a hint of juniper, “I can’t tell him what happened Scott it would break him, Ethan has been through so much and now he's finally happy I went be the cause of destroying his happiness. I'll tell you in my own time, I just can't do it yet it's still too painful even now I can still remember every little  
thing.” Amaroq explained, turning into an emotional mess when he finished talking. Scott held Amaroq tighter letting him know it was okay, I won't let him hurt you again I have a feeling he wounded you not just mentally and physically, Jackson wounded you emotionally and spiritually too. Like I said it's just the feeling that I get from the emotional depth of your emotional turmoil.” Scott explained, knowing things were going to be complicated from the start.  
Before both of them slipped off into the comfort of sleeps embrace, Amaroq had to at least say it so Scoot knew the gravity of the situation. "Scott I've gotta tell someone, dont you dare tell a single soul though. Scott Jackson raped me." Amaroq confessed, before slipping off into sleeps embrace with Scott.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought, remember this is my very first Teen Wolf fanfiction!


End file.
